Torn Away
by Dixie-Cullen
Summary: Aro never gave up his hope of leading Bella into his guard, so when he finally succeeds in doing so he uses his powers to change something about Bella. He wipes her memory. Will she ever remember her life with the Cullens? **Rated M for later chapters**


**A/N: All characters belong to SM. This story is set after breaking dawn, but there is no Nessie in this story**

**Aro is not used to not getting what he wants. So when he was defeated by the Cullen's in the hope of getting Bella in his guard, he knew he would have to get Bella by force. When Aro managed to manipulate Bella into Volttera he uses his powers in the guard to wipe her memory. Will she remember her live with the Cullens? And most of all, her love for Edward? **Rated M for later chapters****

_Bella POV_

It was twilight. Faint traces of the black night sky were beginning to emerge over the tree lined horizon. It was meant to be the safest time for…our kind, but I had always felt a slight sadness at the time of twilight; it was the end of another day, we are then plunged into the hours of darkness, but then they come to an end. Lost in my thoughts I did not hear Edward's soft footsteps come up behind me, so when he snaked his arms around my waist, I jumped slightly. I leaned back into his embrace, watching darkness fall over the forest of Forks.

"Why so quiet love?" Edward said softly by my ear

"Just…thinking I suppose" I replied with a smile. We carried on just looking of the horizon, comfortable with our own silence. Edward was never the person to push small talk onto us, we were content just being with each other's company, making a sound or not.

"Well I suppose I should tell you now…" Edward began, a hint of sadness in his tone. His sadness worried me. I twisted myself around, so I was staring at his face. I slowly reached up to caress his cheek

"What's wrong love?" I asked gently

"Well, my self, Carlisle and Alice need to visit the Romanians for a few days. Alice has seen the Volturi making some…un-nerving decisions, and we need to see the Romanians concerning one of them." He trailed of at the end, obviously upset about leaving me behind.

"Oh…" I said quietly. Even though it was only a few days, leaving Edward for a long period time re-opened the long-sealed ache in my chest. I looked down at his feet, unable to look him in the eye in case he would see my sadness, then he would refuse to go. And I am sure he is important to whatever plan they were forming.

"Love" he placed his thumb under my chin, and lifted my face up "I will miss you so much, but I can't let you come. The Volturi still want you too much…the possibility of you getting hurt is too high, and I could never live with myself if you ever got hurt" he closed his eyes at the end, he was always blaming himself.

"Hey, I'll be fine" I smiled slightly. He began to speak again, but I reached up and captured his lips in a kiss. He ran his hands down my body, and then settled on my cheeks. He squeezed slightly and I let out a soft groan against his lips. But then he began to pull away, I tried to grip onto his shirt but he tilted my head back up.

"Believe me…I want to carry it on. But Carlisle wants to talk to me" he said quietly, his eyes slowly fading back to his normal colour.

"O…Okay" I stuttered as I watched him set off back to the main house, that age old ache re-appearing in my chest again.

Edward had only left just under three hours ago, and already I was missing him with every fibre of my being. I sighed. I couldn't even go shopping with Alice, she was in Romania too. I slowly rose from our bed, and slipped out the patio doors, I needed to be on my own, I wasn't in the mood for Emmet's bouncy behaviour, and really I just didn't want to be around anyone. I needed to relax. As I ran through the green forest of Forks, a care-free feeling washed over me. I had never felt as free as I did when I would run through the green forest of Forks, but of course I would always be wanting – needing- Edward there with me. After running for a considerable time, I came across a small clearing in the forest. I would call it beautiful, but it paled in comparison towards our meadow. But still, it would suffice for me to relax, and it wouldn't make the dull ache in my chest appear worse. I hovered slightly on the edge of the clearing before I leaned against the closest tree and settled down on the slightly damp grass. The rare Forks sunlight filtered through the green leaves, giving the clearing a slightly magical atmosphere, before the clouds drifted back over the sunlight.

Lifting myself of the ground slightly, I pulled out a small black notepad from my back pocket. Alice had given me this a few weeks back for me to write down the odd note. I was quite startled why she gave to me, but knowing Alice there would be a good reason. The weeks following I began to write more and more in this book, just notes around me. Something inside me told me to do this, as if I would need it in the future. I flipped through it until I found a blank page and made notes about the small clearing. So engrossed in writing, I was surprised – and slightly fearful – when I heard a voice behind me which I never wanted to hear again.

"Ahh, Isabella. We have been looking for you!" I stood up, and turned around to see Aro, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and two vampires I didn't recognize standing in the misty forest.

"What do you want _Aro_" I sneered at him.

"Well my dear" he began while Felix began to stalk forward "we want _you_" suddenly I was in the air. Felix was holding me in a vice like grip above the ground. I tried to struggle, but now my newborn strength had faded, it's was a futile effort.

"Let. Me. Down" I yelled, punctuating every word. "What makes you think I would ever come willingly with you, to Volterra?" I added.

"Well, what I am about to tell you may change your mind" sneered Caius, his red eyes glinting menacingly. "Well _Isabella_, if you don't come with us, your precious family…will cease to exist. We will hunt every one of them down, starting with your precious Edward…" My heart dropped. I could die yes, but my family couldn't. Especially not Edward. I closed my eyes; I would give myself to the Volturi in-turn for my family's safety.

"Ok, I'll come with you. But please don't hurt them." My voice quivered a bit, last night could well be the last time I would ever see Edward.

"Well this is wonderful news Isabella!" exclaimed Aro, clasping his hands together.

"Indeed it is master" I averted my gaze to behind Aro to see one of the new vampires walk forward. He laid eyes on me, and looked me up and down, his eyes settling on my chest. I suddenly felt quite threatened, but I needed to do one more thing before I left.

"I will come, but please let me pick up my things" I gestured towards my notebook and pen on the ground.

"Of course Isabella, we will give you a few minutes" smiled Aro. I didn't return the smile, but went over to the tree. Picking up the notebook with shaky hands I wrote a note to Edward, knowing once he knew I had gone he would try and track me;

_Edward,_

_I know when you find this you will be an emotional wreck. But don't follow me, please. No matter what happens, I will always love you. My heart will always belong to you. Carry on without me…_

_Yours always,_

_Bella_

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, I quietly ripped the page out and set in some green leaves. Taking the note book and placing it in my back pocket I walked forward towards the guard. With one last fleeting look at the forest behind me I ran into the mist behind the Volturi.

**A/N: **A bit of a cliffy there, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so what did you think? I know it's quite short, but it's more of an introductory chapter. Please review, they make my day! And you get a sneak peak of the next chapter

/Dixie


End file.
